Mischievous Kiss
by Sakura's Tsuki
Summary: Sesshomarou has been in love with Rin for the longest time but was never able to her how he feels until now.
1. is that you Rin? part 1

Hi everyone, this is my first time written an Inuyasha fanfic. I'm best known for my TMM, SM, and TM fanfics. So please don't get mad at me if something's wrong or seem out of place.

Ps. I love Inuyasha...he he he he he...he shall be mine! (Shouting in thumph)

Inu: said something.(looking at CR2003 on the computer)

CR2003: INUYASHA! YOU SHALL BE MINE!(Jumping up and down and running to her closest)

Inu: HUH! (Runs out the room screaming)

CR2003: Come BACK HERE YOU SEXY HANYOU!(Running after him with a giant net) YOU SHALL BE MINE!

Enjoy the show folks.

Chapter 1: is that Rin?

In the feudal era 

It was a beautiful day, the sweet smell of flowers filled the air and the sun's warmth was especially good. In the forest Sesshomaru, Jakken, and Rin was in search for Naraku. It has been two days since either of them had eating and young Rin was getting very hungry.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm hungry, is it okay if we stop to get something to eat please." She asked polity.

"Rin, you know better not to bother Lord Sesshomaru while his on the search for Naraku. He needs to stay force."

"Jakken, take Rin to the river and get her some fish to eat." Sesshomaru said

In his low, calm, voice.

"Yes, My Lord, right away." And with that he took Rin and led her to the river to get some fish.

While they were gone, Sesshomaru stood facing the river and watching both Jakken and Rin form afar, making sure that Rin had extra protection. As he looked at her, he began to feel something that wasn't there before. Something he thought he would never feel.

'This girl, in someway made me think differently about humans, then form what I thought before, maybe I'm turning out to be like father and Inuyasha. No I can't they were fools to have falling in love with humans, I fortunatly am not that stupid. I've been without a companion for a long time, and I shall continue going on with that until the rest of my days. But still that girl, she did something to my heart, I can't explain it, but if she was maybe older, she could be the one to change my mind about everything. (Sighs) thank goodness she is just a child and nothing more'.

He continued his watch over her and noticed that they were coming back. So he turned around and pretended that he was in deep mediation. When Jakken and Rin returned. They noticed he was in "mediation" and stood quietly until he opened his eyes.

"What is it Jakken?"

"We have some fish, My Lord, do you wish to have some?"

"No, I am not hungry."

"Yes, My Lord." He said as he turned to Rin.

"Let's eat then Rin."

"Um... Is it okay if you could cook them for me Master Jakken?"

"Are you kidding child? We don't have that kind of time."

"Jakken?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Do as she says."

"Uh... yes My Lord."

And he began to make a fire to cook the fish.

"Thank you Master Jakken."

"(Sighs) your welcome" 'you little brat'

While Jakken was cooking the fish, Sesshomaru felt that now was a good time to mediate for REAL, he was about it until he felt a tug on the bottom of his kimono. He look down and saw a beautiful smile form a small girl looking back at him, he was a little taken back by it but didn't let it show. Instead, he said.

"What is it Rin?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I go to pick flowers, I saw a flower field a couple of trees that way" she said as she pointed to the east.

Sesshomaru looked in the direction she was pointing at and noticed that there was a flower field with many kinds of different flowers. It looked beautiful and harmless, but somehow he felt reldunted to let her go. He was about to say NO when he looked down into her eyes, they were big and filled with joy he know she had him.

"(Sighs) as long as you stay were Jakken can see you, you may go."

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." She said as she skipped all the way to the flower field.

While in the fields, Rin found many different kinds of flowers, she began to pick them up she found pink ones, red ones, blue ones, and green ones and with each new flower she pick up she became even happier.

"Wow look at this bouquet, Lord Sesshomaru will be please. Maybe I should make him a hat with the flowers I found." She said as she sat down in the field and begin to make her hat, she was done in record time when she noticed something was missing.

"It's beautiful, but I need one more flower to make it complete. Ummm I already use one of every flower I found and I really don't want to use the same flower twice." She stop to think of what she could do, when she noticed a butterfly right in front of her.

"Hi miss butterfly, you want to play with me?" she said as she dropped her hat on the ground and began to follow the butterfly deeper and deeper into the field. She was now far away form where she was before and the butterfly had long been gone, she felt alone and scared it was still bright outside, she tired to see if she could find her way back. There was an endless field all around her, she quietly began to walk forward maybe she would find someone who would be able to help her. She walked until she noticed that in the middle of the flower field there was patch with beautiful flowers that she never seen before.

The steams were red and the pedals were a dark burgundy color, it was very strange, she soon noticed a sweet smell coming in the direction of the flower patch. It was sweet and intoxicating smell that she could over power and soon found she in the flower patch. The flowers were tall and it overshadowed her, she felt as though the flowers were alive, she was scared and she screamed for Sesshomaru, the second she did there was a mist of pollen in the air that covered the in entire area, she tired her best not to breath in the pollen but it was no use. She winded up inhaling deeply and taking in the pollen soon after she pass out. She awaken maybe an hour or two later, it was mid-afternoon; the minute she had awaken she felt a bit drafty and did not understand why. She tried to get up but my mind began to spin so she decided to lie back down. A few minutes later, she began to hear voices call out her name and she know how it was.

"Master Jakken, Lord Sessho-" she stopped when she notice her voice was much deeper then usually. Something was strange. She was about to call out again when she notice a tall staff along with Jakken peaking over to were she was. She was reviled to see him, which is until she noticed the look he was giving her. He looked completely shocked and covered his eyes. She was completely confused on why he had his eyes closed.

"Master Jakken, why do you have you eyes closed?"

There is was again. Was that her VOICE? And if it was why was it so deep?

"Jakken, have you found her yet?" Sesshomaru said, as he was about to make his way toward Jakken and Rin.

"My Lord, don't come in, it's Rin she's..." he didn't get to finish, Sesshomaru walked towards were Jakken had his eyes closed. He first looked down at him and looked towards were Rin was and for the first time in his entire life he turned red and quickly turned around.

"R...R...R...Rin what happened to you?" Jakken asked still covering his eyes.

" I was picking flowers for Lord Sesshomaru and then I decided to make him hat, I found a butterfly and followed it here and then I smelled a sweet smell and then I was covered with pollen and I pass out and woke up with my voice change."

"My dear child, it is not only your voice that changed. Take a good looks at you self."

She did as she was told and soon realized why Jakken and Sesshomaru was acting the way they were acting and why she felt so drafty. Before she had a small body, but now it had grown into adult from and her, small kimono was not nearly enough to cover her. She desperately tried to cover herself.

"What happened to me?"

"Uh...I don't know, but one thing is for certain, I'm going to find out, but first thing is we need to find you some clothes that fit you, Jakken go to the horse and get the cloth so Rin could cover herself with it."

"Yes, My Lord." Jakken said as he left Sesshomaru alone with a now adult Rin.

"What's going to happened to me Lord Sesshomaru? I'm scared."

"Don't worry Rin, I'll figure something out."

'What is happening to me? Am I what these humans called blushing? Why am I? All I did was saw her...naked, I've seen a lot worse before. Why is this any different? It's still Rin, but now she's all grown up and she looks a lot like that girl that travels with Inuyasha and that woman who bounded him to the tree. Please I hope Jakken hurries up. This whole ordeal is making me feel uneasy.'

"Here I am My Lord, I have the cloth that you wanted me to get."

"Good now give it to Rin, so she could cover herself up."

"Yes, My Lord." He said as he quickly gave it to her so she could cover up.

She quickly got up when they had their backs turned and warps the cloth around her body. When the cost was clear, they turned around to face and was reviled that she was covered, but they knew that they have to find some clothes for her.

"Jakken, there's a village near by here, we will stop to get Rin some clothes."

"Yes, My Lord, come Rin." He said as he left the patch.

"Coming Master Jakken." She said as she race towards him and walking right in front of Sesshomaru. At first the tip of her head would meet with his knee, but now the tip of her head meet with his shoulder. She bowed in front of him as she passes and then followed Jakken towards were she was before. Sesshomaru was standing there for only a few moments before he left, but while he was standing there all he could think of was.

' I don't want to be like Inuyasha or my father. I don't want to fall in love with her, but I think this maybe a battle that I will end up losing.'

He then walks out of the patch and back to where Jakken and Rin was waiting for him. And with that, they set off to the village.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Ending song:

Mischievous kiss

Giving a mischievous kiss, 

While making an innocent face,

The malicious me is being childish,

I have already gotten used to being called conceited,

I just can't say the phrase "I love you"

My sweet emotion

Checking that perfect smile one last time,

In fornt of the mirror,

After jumping out in pursuit of excitement,

Let's walk with pride

People walking down the street,

Nailing everyone's glance

Surprisingly bold,

Almost laughable

Repeat

Filled with boredom,

I just place my chin on my hands

And nod at your words,

The text-message I write during our conversation says

" I'm feeling good with him right now"

Like trying on lots of clothes that,

Are in fashion,

Surprisingly greedy,

Almost dumbfounded

Having you glope for love,

While making an innocent face,

The courageous me is being childish,

I've already realized how stubborn I'm being,

But the more I love you,

The more it gets in the way,

My sweet emotion

Repeat

So, tell what you think. I pick this song because at first I love it, but as I read the lyrics, I decided it made a lot of sense with the whole outline of this fanfic so I decided to post at the end of every chapter. Please review I really want to know what you think.


	2. is that you Rin part 2

Hi everyone. This is chapter two. Enjoy.

Inu: HELP ME!(Tired up)

CR2003: oh hush you sexy hanyou. (Kissing him all around) there is NOTHING better then you.

Sess: Inuyasha?

CR2003: SESSHOMARU! YOUR EVEN SEXIER THEN INUYASHA! (Grabs the giant net) YOU SHALL BE MINE!

Inu: RUN! RUN SESSHOMARU! RUN!

Sess: HUH? (sees CR2003 coming for him) I am out of here. (Runs away)

CR2003: YOU SHALL BE MINE!

Enjoy the show folks.

Chapter 2: is that you Rin Part: 2

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking in the opposite direction and heading to the same village. They stop by a near by tree that over looks the lake and decided to get something to eat. Kagome opened her book bag and pulled out some Ramen noodles. She gave one to Inuyasha and the other to herself.

"Hey Kagome, boil me some water will ya?"

"No"

"Why the hell not?"

"Well what happen to 'please' and ' thank you'."

"Fine. Would you 'Please' get you stupid but up and boil me some water and ' Thank You' for being so stupid in having to make me wait for so long."

"Inuyasha..." she said calmly.

"HuH?" he said not liking the sound of that

"Sit"

"AGHHHH!"

"Why you little..."

"Sit"

"AGGHHH!"

"Wait until I get this thing off me I'll make you pay you-"

"Sit"

"AGHHH!"

"SIT!"

"AGGGHHH!"

"Had enough yet?"

"Damn You Kagome." He muttered though the ground.

"What was that Inuyasha?"

"I said DAMN YOU! YOU PIECE OF----"

"SIT"

"AAAGGGHHHH!"

"SIT"

"AAAGGGHHHH!"

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

"Had enough yet? Inuyasha?"

"Yes...owww!"

"Do you want some hot water?"

"Yes...pl..ea...seee." he muttered though the ground agony.

"Ok, I'll be right back."

"Th...ank...you...Ka...go...me."

"Your welcome" she said, as she want to get the water.

After they finished eating, they went to the village and were meet up with a very big surprise.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"I can smell him, Sesshomaru is here."

"Sesshoumaru? What bussiness would he have here?"

A few minutes later, they see Sesshomaru with Jakken and a woman with them. Inuyasha began to drool when he saw her. She was wearing a pink and purple floral komodo.

"Who's the babe with Sesshomaru? She so sexy it makes me think of things in my head." He drooled.

"AGGHH!" he cried in pain as he clutched the top of his head.

"Your such a pig." She said hold a large rock in her hands.

"Oh, come on Kagome, I'm just saying she's hot that's all."

"Well, what about ME?"

"What about you?"

"Don't you think I'm HOT?"

"Uh...Yeah, your hot, your very hot." He said eyeing her up and down.

"Thank you." Not knowing what he was doing.

"No problem."

"Yeah but who is she?" she said drawing her attention but to the woman.

"Dunno, but I know how to find out."

"Come on." He said as he and Kagome walked towards an unexpecting Sesshomaru.

"Hey, Sesshomaru."

"Inuyasha, what do you want little brother."

"Stop calling me that!"

"What little brother?"

"Yeah."

"Why I think it suits you, little brother."

"Never mind that, we really came to talk to you about the woman your with."

"Woman?"

"Yeah, the hot sexy lady right there." He said pointing to Rin.

"AGGGHHH!" he said as he received another blow to the head, but this time by Sesshomaru.

"What's the hell is up with everyone hitting me today?" he said in pain

"How dare you talk about Rin that way."

"HUH? Rin? Your telling me that woman is Rin?"

"Yes, I don't feel like I have to explain myself to you, but know this, Inuyasha if you talk about Rin like that again, you will regret it."

"Fine, but you can't tell me, that you don't have feelings for her." He grinned

"What?" he said taken back by what his brother said?

"I mean look at her, you have to admit, and she does look sexy in that komodo. Or maybe you already knew that and that's why your acting that you're not impressed."

"Where are you getting at Inuyasha?"

"You maybe able to fool everyone else, but I saw the look in you eyes when I was talking about her and how hot and sexy she is and even now when your looking at her."

"What look?"

"You know the same look that I give Kagome, when she's not acting like a stupid idiot, the look that says, " I want to get you in the sac and do things to you."

"AGGGGHHHH!"

"Have you no respect for woman Inuyasha?"

"Jeez, you can't deny it Sesshomaru, you gave her that look."

"My panice is running thin, explain yourself."

"Let, me guess, as of late you secretly been thinking to yourself that she could be the one to change your mind about human females, but she was just a kid, then somehow she grow up, into that and now your starting to have a taste for her aren't you?" He teased.

' How did he know?' he thought

"I'm sure, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, well then, I guess you wouldn't mind if I get her in the sac with me?"

"What did you say?" now he was annoyed

"Ohh...I think I strack a nerve." Inuyasha teased

"Inuyasha, I advise you to take that back."

"Why? You say so yourself, you didn't have feels for her so you wouldn't care if I got with her."

"Wither I care or not, does not excuse the fact that she is with me and will protect her form any treats."

"Oh, so now I'm a THREAT HUH?"

"(Sighs) I've wasted to much time on you, I got what I came here for and now I'm leaving."

"Fine, see ya later Sesshomaru."

"Goodbye little brother."

After that, Sesshomaru left to find Rin. Rin was in the middle of the village by the well talking to Kagome.

"So you have no idea how this happened to you?"

"None, all I remember was been in the flower patch, passing out, and waking up like this."

"And you're ok with that?"

"Yes, especially since I can be with Lord Sesshomaru."

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, every since Lord Sesshomaru saved me, I felt that he really cares me, even if he doesn't show it."

"Yeah, I know that feeling, Inuyasha is the same way. Maybe it's something they inherited form their father."

"Maybe" Rin giggled

"But you know what Kagome?"

"What?"

"Even though he acts like he could careless, I could always count on him to be there for me."

"Rin"

"Huh, Lord Sesshomaru." She turned to see him standing behind her.

"It's time to say goodbye, we have to get back on our way."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Bye Kagome."

"Bye Rin"

And she got up and stood by Sesshomaru, Kagome was a little taken back when she saw them together.

'Wow they really look good together, they look like an older version of me and Inuyasha'.

Rin and Sesshomaru walked back to Jakken and the horse together side by side. Sesshomaru felt a little uneasy with Rin being so close to him, she was not the same girl he had travel with in the past, she was now an adult with long raven hair that reached the back of her butt and a very curvy body under her kimono, she proved to be even more beautiful, he felt himself about to blush again until...

"My Lord, the horse is ready, is it safe to take our leave?"

"Yes Jakken, let us be on our way."

"Come Rin."

"Yes, Master Jakken." She as she sat down on the horse with Sesshomaru leading the way. A few minutes later Jakken dicided to talk to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, might I ask of you a Question?"

"What is it Jakken?"

"Are you ok with Rin's appearance?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, My Lord, you have to admit that Rin is certainly a beauty. She's maybe too much of a beauty."

"Were are you getting at Jakken?"

"I saw the two of you together, My Lord, and I noticed that you looked a little fluster."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, My Lord, I understand."

But as he continued walking Sesshomaru could feel himself every now and then looking, back to be Rin was by the corner of his eye. He had to admit she really was beautiful and he knew he was in for a long journey.

Ending song:

Mischievous kiss

Giving a mischievous kiss,

While making an innocent face,

The malicious me is being childish,

I have already gotten used to being called conceited,

I just can't say the phrase "I love you"

My sweet emotion

Checking that perfect smile one last time,

In front of the mirror,

After jumping out in pursuit of excitement,

Let's walk with pride

People walking down the street,

Nailing everyone's glance

Surprisingly bold,

Almost laughable

Repeat

Filled with boredom,

I just place my chin on my hands

And nod at your words,

The text-message I write during our conversation says

" I'm feeling good with him right now"

Like trying on lots of clothes that,

Are in fashion,

Surprisingly greedy,

Almost dumbfounded

Having you glope for love,

While making an innocent face,

The courageous me is being childish,

I've already realized how stubborn I'm being,

But the more I love you,

The more it gets in the way,

My sweet emotion

Repeat


	3. campfire confessions

Hey everyone, this chapter 3

Inu & Sess: HELP US! (Tied up)

CR2003: oh hush no one can save you now!

VIZ: hello miss CR2003.

CR2003: yes

VIZ: we're here to take back our charictors.

Inu&Sess: (overjoyed) THANK YOU!

CR2003: DAMN IT!

Oh well here's the chapter.

Chapter 3: Campfire Confusions

That night in the woods Sesshoumaru, Jakken, and now adult Rin decided to set camp, Jakken went to go get firewood leaving Rin and Sesshomaru alone by the campfire. Rin sat down next to the fire with her knees to her chest and her chin on her knees staring into the heated light. Sesshomaru stood close by, but still far enough to keep his distance form her. He stood facing her, his eyes fixed on her, he couldn't understand for the life of him why he was paying more then the usual attention to her. What ever the reason was. It bothered him.

'Why am I staring at her so intently she is not in danger and I don't sense any evil around this area, so she's safe where she is? I could leave and hunt down Naraku without wondering if she would be ok. But somehow, I feel myself unable to move. All I feel like doing right now is staring at her. Could feel my body growing hot and my heart is pounding wildly. What's happening to me? Is it because I _HAVE_ grown a taste for her? Have I really begun to grow feelings for mortal woman? NO. I had vowed long ago that, I, Sesshomaru would never fall pray to the mortal woman. _They_ have been able to subdue my great father and idiot brother. But I'm different. I have surpassed my father and soon my brother. I will not fall pray to these mortal woman.'

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said

At hearing that voice come out of her. Sesshomaru was somewhat taken back, but still kept his cool.

"Yes, Rin" he said coolly

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

He was so into his thoughts so much, that he did not notice Rin had lifted her head form the fire and was looking at him. He tired to think of a _good_ excurse, when Jakken returned with the firewood.

"Sorry it took so long my lord but you would not believe what a pain it is to get firewood."

"That's fine Jakken, Rin"

"Yes lord Sesshomaru?"

"It's time for bed."

"Ok. Goodnight lord Sesshomaru, goodnight master Jakken."

"Goodnight Rin." Jakken said

Sesshomaru simply looked at her while still leaning against the tree.

Rin took some blankets form the two-headed horse and made a bed for herself and led down next to the warmth of the fire and want fast asleep. Jakken and Sesshomaru was still awake on look-out. Sesshomaru still not moving form his spot began to cross his arms and leaned one leg against the tree. Then he began staring at Rin and unknowingly he began to smile at her. Jakken noticing the sudden change in his mood looked at him and followed his glare to where a sleeping Rin was. He knew what Sesshomaru was doing and most importantly what he was currently thinking.

"She is beautiful, isn't she my lord?"

"Yes, she is." He said without thinking

"You don't have to wait anymore my lord."

"I know" he said still not thinking.

"She's the right age my lord, you could tell her how you feel."

"Yes, I could-"he tailed off as he finally brought back to reality.

"What are you talking about Jakken?"

"My lord, I could see you have feelings for her."

"Are you mad Jakken? Why would I want to be with a mortal woman?"

"Because your father and brother also had human mates and you, tiring as hard as you could can't escape the fact that you're growing a taste for mortal women as well."

"Jakken, since when did you talk to me like this?"

"u-uh n-n-never m-my l-lord" Jakken stutter in fear

"Don't let it happen again."

"Yes my lord. Forgive me my lord; it's not my place to talk of such things."

"Very well, get some rest for tomorrow."

"Yes my lord."

With that Jakken want to sleep. Sesshomaru was still awake; he looks at Jakken who was fast asleep and turn his attendion to Rin. He stared at her for along time and then notices her moving around in her sleep and mumbling in her sleep. He walked up to her to see if she was okay. He got close enough to where he could hear her talking and what she said shocked him.

"lord Sesshomaru please don't leave me………….I don't want to lose you………….please stay with me………..I…..love……..you……..Sesshomaru."

He could not believe what he was hearing. One part of him completely shocked and dumbfounded and the other part for some reason felt like the happiest demon in the world. He looked at her without his serious look like always. But with a loving stare. He saw a lock of hair in forint of her face. He kneel down beside her and with his finger gently pulled her hair away form her face, only to reveal her very beautiful face. Her lips were full and rosy red; she had long black lashes and rosy cheeks. He could not help but be memorized, he felt himself leaning more and closer to her face. He was so close that his lips were next to her ears. He began to slowly whisper in her ears.

"Oh…………..Rin……….I'll let you in on a secret even I don't want to admit to myself, but feel that I have to tell you. My secret is…..I love you; I always have….but I couldn't bring myself to admit to it, even now when I'm whispering in your ear. Please….Rin…..I don't want to lose this feeling…..I wish that you could stay in this from forever…..with me…..I love you Rin."

With that he got up and turn to go back to the tree, he didn't even took two steps away form her, when he heard her say in a daze.

"I know, I love you too Sessho-kun."

At hearing that nickname for the first time made his heart pounded wildly and was shocked by what she said

'Did she hear me just now telling her I love her? Please I hope not."

The rest of the night was spent with Sesshomaru looking over the campground and hoping and praying that she didn't hear him confess his love for her.

Ending Song:

Secret love

Giving you a loving gaze,

While keep my distance,

What is it that makes me want to be with you?

This emotion is so new to me,

I just can't understand it,

Why do I feel like I want to say "I love you?"

My secret love

When I first met you,

I did not know the truth,

That you'll be the one to change me,

But you could see right though me,

And new emotions began to emerge inside me,

This feeling is so new to me.

(Repeat)

The song is in the same melody as mischievous kiss. Just to let you know. So tell what you think. See ya.


	4. Author's Note: Great News!

Hi Mina! Long time no read

Actually for this authors note, I'm running a poll, you see, I'm planing on turning two of my stories into Radioplays...and those of you who don't know what a radioplay is then to put it easly

it is a live version of a writen work that is full of voices of the chariters in the story. So now that, that is out of the way, I'm asking the viewers to tell me which two stories to they want to see being maded into a radioplay.

You can choose anyone of my two stories it could one-shot or full-length story, I will closed this post at the end of this mouth and whoever wins will be the radioplays, simple right?

anyway, thanks again, Ja-Ne!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi hi Guys,

I know it's been FOREVER, since I've touched any of my stories, but you know over the years a lot has happened, but now I'm back, better and with a fresher look. Only problem? It's been so long that I can't even remember where I wanted to go with them in the first place, so now I've decided that I'm going to rewrite them instead, give them a fresher look and maybe some new faces, but I need your guys help, I only have time for about 3 stories to do, I just don't know witch ones would be best. I would like you guys to tell me which ones you want to see rewritten. Let me know guys. Thanks for all the support and I'll be back better and ready to go!


End file.
